Lord Knows I've Tried
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Harry Potter died the owner of three Hallows. Death's chosen one. And while Death can't interact with the world at large, that doesn't mean his chosen one can't be stuffed into a new body and sent off to deal with that Necromancer in Middle Earth in lieu of Death itself. (FemHarry)
1. A Not So Little Favour

**Lord Knows I've Tried**

_x_

**_Prologue_****  
**_A Not So Little Favour_

Harry James Potter was dead. That statement in itself was unusual.

Harry Potter had once survived everything the world had thrown at him. Trolls, Basilisks, Dragons, a Dark Lord. When it was all taken into account, it was an impressive list. Few people could say they'd survived everything that he had, and by the time he hit his second decade, Harry was feeling pretty good about himself.

This also happened to be the time he was visiting the Unspeakables and their department.

Hermione had warned him that wearing Dudley's old, too big trainers would come back to bite him in the backside, but they were just so damn comfortable. She'd seen the fact he had a tendency for tripping up in the worn shoes, but Harry hadn't thought much on it. Until he'd been inspecting the instrument that'd torn his godfather right from his grasp, gone to step back and away from it, only to trip up on Dudley's loose inner sole.

There'd been a good amount of horrified screams, but Harry hadn't been able to turn around to see who was looking terrified and who was gleeful that the world was finally rid of Harry Potter. He'd been too busy falling into the veil. Everything had gone black.

.

And then he woke up again, back in that plain white train station and once again as naked as the day he was born.

Grimacing at the sight of his pasty pale legs, Harry willed up a nice new robe, letting the dark green fabric curl around his form till he was once again decent. Then, he turned to address the other being that was hovering just out of sight.

"Hello?"

"Young Master."

And there it was, Death. Stood tall and proud over him, with the long, silvery robe from which his invisibility cloak had been born. The fabric was exactly right, the same fluid looking material and upon looking closer, he could spy an almost frayed edge from which his hallow had been cut. Hum. Hermione would be upset to know her theory of the three brother's being the one's to make the cloak was incorrect. Disappointing.

"Death," Harry returned, slowly getting to his feet, finding them wobbly beneath his usually steady legs.

He wasn't scared of Death or of his own death, it was only reasonable considering the amount of times his life had been in danger. But the idea of never seeing any of his friends again was a bit disappointing.

The eternity had held out it's hand before Harry, and he'd slipped his own pale, painfully human hand within its grasp, ready to be taken away to wherever his next great adventure was.

.

He just wasn't expecting to be pulled into what was pretty much Death's welcoming room, which had gone unused for centuries. Regardless, the being had some good cakes, so Harry was more than willing to stick around and listen to whatever he was about to be told.

Death had told him the truth behind the Hallows, how because he was an eternity he wasn't allowed to interfere with the mortals that tried to cheat him, or bend the rules of life and death. That's why he had created the Hallows, to use the items to search out a reasonable human being who'd be happy enough to work with him and act in his steed.

Harry didn't really get it, considering he was already dead, and thus his ability to interact with the 'mortal world', as Death called it, was now exceedingly limited. But the being had shook it's head, explaining there was more than one realm around, for Death was everywhere. And there were people blatantly disregarding his work everywhere too.

Especially a Necromancer running around a place Death referred to as 'Middle Earth'. And while the being couldn't do anything about it personally, that didn't mean he couldn't stuff his chosen one into a new body and send him off to do Death's will.

Swallowing another mouthful of cake, Harry tapped his fingers against his leg, frowning as he thought. Next great adventure huh? Why not? Only-

"Will I still have my magic?"

Death didn't really frown, for Harry couldn't see the being's face beneath the cloak that it wore, but he got the distinct impression that it was unhappy about something.

"I can not allow you to take the Elder Wand, for the new body provided to you would not be equipped with magic. I can however place it's power, along with the other Hallows, within your soul. You would be capable of turning invisible at will, calling upon the shades of those past, and using magic. Of course, without a wand as a conductor it will be a lot harder for your mortal form to call upon the power you once had." When had anything in his life been easy?

Shrugging, Harry stood up, stretching his arms above his head and then grinning at Death.

"Well, when do I start?"

* * *

**Okay, so I'm pretty new to the whole Hobbit/LOTR fanfiction business. As in, I've seen the two Hobbit movies and that's in. Anyone got any good sites for referencing or information I should know so I don't make a mistake?**

**And because of the above business, I'll be researching a hell of a lot while writing so chapters will be long, but far and few between. **

**Regarding Harry's magic, he'll be able to use it, but wandless magic is difficult. I needed him to not be overly powerful in this, and it seemed the way forwards without completely losing his magic. So, should be interesting. He'll be female from here on out though.**

**Thoughts, feelings?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


	2. The Life of Harri

**Lord Knows I've Tried**

_x_

**_Chapter 1_****  
**_The Life of Harri_

Twisting a black bang back from her face, Harri let out a low huff, crouching down before the little mound of kindling wood she'd been able to gather together. Her dark brows were knitted together above her nose as she thought, two creased forming between the warring hair and extending up every so slightly into her forehead. She was focused completely upon the wood before her, whilst internally she was grasping for the magic that sat nestled within her stomach, grumbling and growling. The power was there, it was always there, but she could never quite call it out to it's full potential.

Giving a wave of her hand, much in the same way she'd seen Dumbledore do a life time ago, Harri imagined the wood bursting into flames, the red light would glow, bouncing off the pale skin of her hands whilst the flames would offer a nice heat to contrast against the evening cool. She'd be able to smell the smoky haze that was burning wood. If only the damn thing would light!

Letting out a hiss of frustration, Harri placed her hand against the wood an instantly her fire roared to life, the little blaze instantly heating the hand she hastily drew back. It'd been that way since she was born into this new life. Her magic was always there, but she needed skin contact to make it work seeing as she had no wand. And even then the vast majority of spells were, dampened, to an effect. She had few spells that she could work up to full power, even with all the training she'd done.

Scowling, Harri shuffled closer to the flames, rubbing her petite hands together in an attempt to chase away the evening chill.

.

It'd been a century now that she'd spent in this body. Death had forgotten to mention a few little facts when it's sent her off.

One of those being the fact that most of the humanoid species within this world lived a hell of a lot longer than what she was used to. Hell, Elves could apparently live forever if they desired and didn't get violently killed. Disease wouldn't take them, nor would age apparently. It was just the way of their species, which meant Harri didn't have to hunt them down for trying to outrun the eternity, thank god.

Another little thing that hadn't been mentioned was the fact she could quite easily end up in a female body as much as a male's, which is exactly what had happened. Her soul had been stuffed, along with the Hallows, into the body of a new-born baby girl, whom would have otherwise died right away had it not been for Harri's timely arrival.

Thankfully, she'd been give her name, even if the spell was a little different, and that had been the start of her new life. A father who was already dead, and a mother so heart-broken she'd followed her husband into the after-life, unable to summon the will to raise her child when faced with her broken heart. Harri had been uncomfortably reminded of Merope, but pushed that thought away as soon as it had surfaced. She was nothing like Tom, and never would be.

She'd been raised by her paternal uncle, a dwarf named Kagir, who'd worked in a town of Men as a smith. He'd passed just after her twentieth birthday, leaving Harri all alone in this new world. True she could have summoned all three of them up to talk to thanks to the power of the Hallows, but none of them had known she'd had magic, she'd gone to painful lengths to hid it from Kagir, who'd only ever told her stories on the evil witches who stole children away in the night. Not exactly the best time to admit she had magic within her.

So Harri had kept her mouth shut, hidden away the accidental magic that'd come about while she'd been in her childhood, for Kagir had given up a significant amount of his life to raise a child that hadn't been his. Harri had respected her uncle, and had been sad to see him pass.

Unable to remain living in a town with such memories, she'd set off into the world, ready to explore Middle Earth and find out just what it was that Death wanted her to do here. To make sure that everything was running smoothly according to the rules of Life and Death, of which she wasn't too sure about. However, during all her travels, she'd not really seen anything that felt wrong to her. The closest she'd come to that was the Elves, and apparently that was completely natural.

.

Scowling, Harri pulled out a throwing knife from one of the two small packs that rested upon her belt, twisting it back and forth to get a good look at the blade. They'd need sharpening soon enough, for it was dangerous to roam around Middle Earth with your weapons in anything but top condition.

Since arriving and finding her magic to be somewhat unpredictable at first, Harri had taken to Kagir's teachings regarding weapons like a duck to water. This wasn't her old world, these people weren't use to peace, more to attacks whilst travelling from one town to another. So Harri had learnt how to work a blade, how to throw small knives with pin-point accuracy and how to fight close range with her mother's daggers. Though within her hands they were more like short swords, strapped to her forearms for easy access.

The first things she'd forced her magic to do were the useful things. Like starting a fire, or charming objects to return to their previous resting place. She'd painstakingly charmed all of her throwing knives to return to the duel packs she carried seven seconds after throwing them, a process which had taken her two weeks. But it'd been well worth it, for now as long as she had her packs, she'd never be weapon-less.

Picking up the small rabbit that she'd managed to capture today, Harri carefully went about skinning the little creature, frowning slightly in remembrance of Luna and her Patroni.

Regardless though, food was food, and Harri wasn't about to turn any of it down. That'd be stupid, simple as.

* * *

Harri had been travelling for three days since she'd last attempted a bit of magic without the apparently needed skin contact. She'd been travelling east from Emyn Beraid, feather-light pack thrown up and over her shoulders, when she heard it.

Having been travelling for near eight years, Harri knew the sound of bandits well, having despatched more than her fair share throughout the years. However, it was a bit ahead of the path that she was upon, the source of the noise that was.

Dashing forwards and hoping that she'd be able to get there in time so that she might prevent another robbery, Harri unsheathed the dagger upon her right arm, keeping her left had free ready to cast any magic she might need. She shot around the corner, and was greeted with the sight of six bandits.

It was rather obvious by their stance they were new to this line of not so honest work, their bodies lacking the necessary muscles to really intimidate someone. Much unlike the shorter Dwarf that the men had surrounded.

Said dwarf was built like, well, a mountain. He was what most children in the land of Men considered to be a dwarf, built strong with an intimidating scowl and armed to the teeth. The two huge axes upon his back were evident enough of that.

Still though, one against six wasn't fair odds, so Harri dashed forwards into the ring of men, brushing her free hand against that of one of the bandits and watching him collapse in the after-effects of the stunner. One of the spells she'd been sure to train till she could use it till full power. Oh, she could kill, but she preferred not to when she got a chance.

"You look like you could use a bit of help," Harri threw her words with a grin, watching as the dwarf, perhaps one of the taller one's of his species as he towered over her four foot eight height by a good four inches at least, frowned at the sight of her.

"What did you do to him!" One of the bandits had apparently noticed the fact she'd already taken one down, judging by the terrified look upon his face as he switched between gaping at her and his comrade upon the worn path.

The fierce dwarf beside her grinned, which looked incredibly menacing upon his face. Coupled with the huge figure, tattoos upon his bald head and the single axe he'd drawn from his back, the bandits apparently thought they'd have better chances elsewhere.

One grabbed their fallen comrade at they fled into the bushes, leaving only the shaking shrubbery to give a hint that they had ever been there.

The Dwarf let out a huff, almost as if he were disappointed that the fight had stopped before it'd really began, as he replaced his axe back where he'd drawn it from.

"All right lass, what'd you do?"

Grinning, Harri adjusted he strap of her bag, leaning back on one boot covered foot as she did so.

"I put the bandit on the floor, what more did you want?"

"A fight. Dwalin, at your service." He gave a little bow, allowing Harri a good glimpse of the tattoos upon his bald head before he stood up once again.

Smiling, Harry dipped into her own bow, replying, "Harri, at yours."

"What are you doing out in the wilderness lass, it's no place for gentle folk, especially women." Dwalin had started walking down the path again and Harri fell into step beside him, stuffing one hand in her pocket whilst the other pulled two apples from a small pouch within her pack. Throwing one to the burly Dwarf, who happily accepted the fruit, Harri took a bite of her own.

"I'm hardly gentle folk, I've been travelling the road long enough to learn how to defend myself."

Two bushy eyebrows drew together, slate eyes running up and down her form questioningly.

"How old are you lass?"

"About to see my hundredth summer Mr Dwalin."

His eyebrows raised, once again taking a better look at her face. Harri understood why. She didn't look like a Dwarf, barely took after her father at all if one discounted the strength behind her blows, the dark shade of her hair and the height of her figure. Everything else came from her obviously not a Dwarf mother.

"Just Dwalin, and you don't look it."

Smiling at the almost compliment, even if the man was being damn right truthful, Harri ran a hand through her messy black locks, taking another chunk of her apple between her teeth.

"Where you heading to lass?"

"It's Harri. And wherever the wind takes me. Trying to find a place to call home, or a bit of an adventures, I'm not picky. You mind me walking with you until you get wherever your going?"

"As long as you don't pry."

Lips twitching upwards at the stand-offish Dwarf, Harry finished off the last off her apple before throwing the core into the undergrowth, both hands resting behind her head. She'd not had a travelling companion for a while.

.

"So, this was the last place I'd been expecting you to visit."

Harri was stood beside Dwalin the Dwarf, eyes traversing the rolling hills of Hobbiton. If they'd arrived earlier in the day, then perhaps she'd have been able to see the little Hobbits wandering about their daily lives like she'd been lucky enough to witness on her previous visit seventy years ago. But, seeing as it was currently supper time, Harri highly doubted that any of them would be anywhere but at their dining table.

She'd been travelling with Dwalin for a week now, simply enjoying the company of another on the road. The Dwarf even seemed to have warmed up to her a bit, if she might say so herself. Harri had a good feeling, in all honesty, that this Dwarf whom was going to met up with some of his kin, was up to something. Something big, and she wanted in on it. Back in her first life, as Harry, she'd been used to big adventures almost every year. And now, even travelling on the road and getting attacked ever so often, she was growing restless without a goal.

"There's magic in the air," Harri murmured before she realized she did have company that she'd most certainly not told of her witch status.

Dwalin's head snapped around to look at her and Harri offered her best sheepish grin, shrugging her shoulders before approaching the little Hobbit-hole that was calling out to her.

"I've got magic by the way, through skin contact. It's how I took down that bandit, and I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone. People tend to get a bit twitchy when they know." Crouching down before the wood, Harri ran her fingers across the green surface, fingertips nicking over the carving. It was a rune, and she once again cursed herself for following Ron academically instead of Hermione. Sure it'd been nice at the nice and Ron was as loyal as they come, but honestly she'd have been better off in the long-run following Hermione. At least then she'd know what this blasted symbol meant.

"This mean anything to you?" Harri asked, stepping aside so that Dwalin could get a good look at it.

"Ah! We're here... What else can you do with this, magic?"

Harri blinked before turning completely invisible, smirking to herself when Dwalin startled.

"Lass?"

"Yes?"

"You're still here, I just can't see you?"

Turning visible once again, Harri felt the power of the Hallow stop cloaking her presence. The cloak was always the easiest to use, always felt like she was just slipping the artefact on. However, now she couldn't turn anyone else invisible if they were to crouch down. Which was a shame, because she'd probably have been able to fit two Dwarves under the cloak itself if Death hadn't just stuffed it's power into her body.

"That's mighty useful, you better stick around. I reckon Thorin and Balin would want a good look at this."

Harri didn't get much of a chance to think on Dwalin's word, because he rapped out three loud knocks upon the perfect little door, smile dropping off his face as he did so.

.

The little Hobbit that opened the door seemed surprised to see them, and not pleasantly surprised either. Dwalin nodded his head, once again introducing himself. The little Hobbit creature blinked in shock before stammering out his own reply, identifying himself as Bilbo Baggins, both sizing each other up in silence.

It wasn't until the two looked to her expectingly that Harri realized the were waiting for her to make her own introductions.

"Oh, Harri, at your service."

"Is it this way?" Dwalin asked, pushing into the Hobbit-hole as Harri cringed behind him.

"Is, is what this way?"

"Dinner!"

And then Dwalin was off, having hung up his cloak and dropped the vast majority of his weapons near the entrance wall. Slowly pulling her own cloak from her body, Harri carefully hung it beside Dwalin's, almost feeling bad for the little Hobbit. If there really was going to be a meeting of Dwalin's fellow Dwarves here, then he was about to be eaten out of house and home. And yet-

"I'm with him," Harri grinned, gesturing in the direction that Dwalin had disappeared to, where the noise of a Dwarf gobbling up dinner was coming from, "would you like me to take off my boots?"

"Ah, yes please." And with that Bilbo Baggins was off, right towards Dwalin. Well, this looked like it was going to be fun.

* * *

**I've had a few people point out the whole Necromancer issue, and I'm well aware it was just a title. As is Death. But Harri doesn't know that, and who said Death's reasons for sending her here were truthful?**

**Thoughts, feelings?**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
